The Last Time
by lOsTnBrOken
Summary: Songfic...gadda read to find out.


Title-It's All Over  
Author-LostnBroken  
Summary-It's the real end of the world. It's over. Nothing can be done.   
What better than a short story to reunite the lovers one last time?  
Disclaimer-nUn of this be mine aight?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The channel 4 news flashed on every station. This was it. The end was   
coming. This wasn't something Buffy could fight. No one could fight it.   
It was natural. Everyone knew it would happen, they just didn't know   
when. Every person in the world was tuned in as they explained how it   
would happen. People above the equator would die fast and painless. People   
below would have to watch the world crumble, and then they would burn   
to death. Buffy sat watching in horror. Angel sat in L.A. holding his   
baby close to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last time I talked to you   
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me, lost out in space  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy looked around as she sat on her front steps. She was lost deep   
in thought. She was once again, as she had so often,  
reviewing all the facts of her life. She started with the present and   
went backwards. The thoughts almost overwhelmed her. Suddenly, her   
reeling mind stopped as she landed on one thought. Angel. He was a big part   
of her past. For about 3 years. Her first, her love, her protector, her   
all. But now he was gone. She had always been able to talk to him. Her   
Angel. But, like everyone else, he had left. She must have some effect   
on the people she loved. They all left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laid underneath the stars  
Strung out on feeling brave  
I watched the red orange glow  
I watched it float away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel gulped down a cup of blood. He stared over at the baby sleeping   
in its basinet. He went over and ran a hand along his cheek. 'Connor,'   
He thought peacefully. 'My baby,' Angel smiled a little. He sat down   
and pulled out a box from underneath his bed. He opened it slowly. Inside   
was a tiny velvet case. He poured it out into his hand and out fell 2   
Claddaugh rings. He ran his fingers over the larger one, and the smaller   
one. No matter who Angel fell in love with ever again, this ring would   
always be meant only for one person. And she wasn't even near him   
anymore. He pulled out a tiny folder. Inside was a picture of Buffy, Xander,   
and Willow smiling at the camera in front of Sunnydale High. Buffy   
looked like the once radiant girl he knew. Not the deep dark soul he could   
feel whenever he was thinking about her. He heard a knocking at his   
door.  
"Angel, are you coming? You're supposed to come to dinner with us.   
You're so not chickening out!"  
Cordelia. That was another thing that was confusing Angel. He was   
feeling something about her, but he wasn't sure what. Angel looked one last   
time at the picture. He put it back in the box and slid the box under   
his bed. He kissed Connor goodnight. Lorne would be by later. He pulled   
on his duster and was greeted by Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley.   
Cordelia took his arm.  
"Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy jumped as her phone rang. She walked towards the phone and   
answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Buff, it's Xander. We were all thinking about going out to   
dinner. You know, the old gang plus our respective dates?"  
Buffy laughed at Xander's quaintness.  
"Sure Xand. When are we going?"  
"Uh-can you be ready in like 30 minutes?"  
Buffy sighed.  
"Sure."  
She hung up the phone and walked towards her room. Dawn was over her   
friend America's house. Probably with that boy she met the other night.   
Buffy picked through her closet and found a short red strappy dress that   
bunched in the middle of the dress. She pulled out some red 3 inch   
heels. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'Now all I need is a date...' Buffy shook   
her head and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water in the   
shower, she stripped her clothes and climbed in.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike paced Buffy's room. He heard about the dinner, and he figured   
since everyone else had dates, Buffy might as well at least have someone   
to talk to. As she walked out of the bathroom, she jumped when she   
spotted Spike and almost dropped her towel. Spike laughed a little.  
" 'Lo, luv. Thought you might want someone to accompany you tonight.   
Figured you didn't wanna be the odd one out."  
Buffy sighed. She gave Spike a once over. He looked decent enough.  
"All right, but wait downstairs."  
Spike nodded and gave a mocking bow. Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved   
him out of the room. She stood there in the middle of the room. Suddenly   
she remembered what she had to do. She walked over to her bed and   
dressed herself and made herself up. She went downstairs just as Xander   
pulled up and beeped. Spike and Buffy walked out the front door and into   
Xander's Silver Grand Am. Behind them were Willow and Tara in Giles' car.   
As they sped off towards the restaurant, Buffy had this wierd jumpy   
feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen tonight, she just   
didn't know what.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both the Sunnydale gang and the L.A. gang pulled into the restaurant   
at the same time. They went, coincidentally, for the same space. Since   
Xander didn't recognize Gunn, he had no idea who it was. All he knew was   
that a black man and a girl were sitting in the front. Gunn let Xander   
go in. Suddenly, the space 2 cars down opened up. It was as if fate was   
testing them. Gunn parked his truck and they all proceeded to walk out   
into the parking lot. Angel sighed and sniffed in the night air. All of   
a sudden, her smell hit his senses like a tital wave. 'Buffy,' the   
demon inside him thought. He looked around, and that's when he saw her. She   
got out of the back of a silver car, with a bleached blonde. Another   
quick sniff and look, and Angel realised it was the one and only Spike.   
Angel felt his heart race. 'What the hell are they doing here?!' he   
thought. He grabbed Cordy's arm as she was going to hug Wesley and pointed   
out the group down from them. By then, all the Sunnyale gang was assembled, as was the L.A. troup. They stared at each other for a   
few seconds, and then they began walking towards each other. They met   
halfway, with Buffy standing right in front of Angel.  
"Hey."  
She mumbled.  
"Hey."  
Angel retorted. 'What was she doing here with SPIKE?'  
"Uh-what brings you guys here?"  
Xander asked, trying to cut the obvious tension and confusion.   
Cordelia sniffled and spoke up.  
"We're celebrating. Us all being back together. In one piece."  
Anya nodded. Willow cleared her throat.  
"Yeah, uh, we're celebrating too. Buffy coming back to life and all.   
Big celebrationess there, you know."  
Buffy looked down at her feet. Talking about that always made her   
uncomfortable. No one knew what she saw in heaven. All they knew was that   
she was in heaven. Angel looked at her face, trying to get a look into   
those big eyes. Spike, sensing her discomfort, grabbed her arm.  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, But I'm starved. Shall we then?"  
The entire group nodded and they walked into the restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
Gonna save your tired soul  
Gonna save our lives  
  
Turned on the radio, to find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign  
  
Though we are  
It's all so far  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They decided to share a table and they updated each other on their   
recent events. The only quiet ones were Spike, naturally, and Buffy. She   
just ate and drank and looked around. Suddenly, she got up and walked   
towards the bathroom. Then she banged a turn and went for the front   
door. Angel quickly stood up.  
"I'll be back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel came outside and saw her sitting on the front steps. He came over   
and casually sat down next to her.   
"So-heaven..."  
He started. Buffy looked up at him with her clouded eyes and Angel   
immediately shut up. There was definitely something wrong.  
"Angel-in heaven, everything was perfect. My whole life, how I wanted   
it to be, was there. I was married. To you. We had a son. We called him   
Connor. I wasn't the slayer, you were human, and it was all good.   
Suddenly, I'm ripped from my dream world and I wake up surrounded by walls."  
Angel listened intently. 'Connor?'  
He cleared his throat.  
"Buffy-I'm sorry."  
Buffy nodded and gave a sniffle. Angel could tell she was holding back   
an onslaught of tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
I'll miss your purple hair  
I'll miss the way you taste  
  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait   
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy looked into his deep eyes. Suddenly, she leaned towards him.   
They embraced, and suddenly her lips were pulled to his. As they kissed,   
Buffy felt her soul lift up. Angel felt his soul going down, down, into   
his heart. Suddenly, a bright white flashed in each of thier eyes.   
Angel looked at Buffy; he could hear her every thought and see her every   
memory. He felt so wrong about it, that he wished he could turn it off.   
Suddenly, it just left his head. He realized what had happened   
immediately. Two matching half souls had found each other and tied together to   
make a whole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And though we are  
It's all so far  
  
Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel looked at Buffy as he pulled her in for another kiss. He knew she   
too knew what had happened, she had heard his thoughts. As they felt back   
at home in each other's arm's, the world began to shake around them.   
The world began to go dark. The stars began to fall out of the sky.   
Buildings were smashing, car's were crashing. Angel and Buffy were still   
completely wrapped up in each other. Suddenly, huge chunks of the sky   
began to fall on them. The earth was slowly crumbling. Angel held on tight   
to his love, as he said goodbye to the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know your out there, ohhh  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
  
Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling back to me  
I know, I know  
You're falling out of reach ohhhhhh  
I know... 


End file.
